Pokemon Traveler Side Stories
by Wic W. Athor
Summary: The world of Traveler is filled with many extraordinary things, hidden sanctuaries, tales of heroes, hidden secrets, legends that have yet to be recorded and tales that no person bothers to uncover. Here we uncover them all. Non-canon to Traveler by The Straight Elf. Permission from The Straight Elf.


He was walking through the desert full of sand that was not the best surface to walk through but he had a very important meeting to attend. None of his family were out because of the hot waves of heat emanating from the sun in the sky.

The quiet walk was weird as he always had his family around him when they traveled but it also allowed him to gather his thoughts and distract himself from the journey and that was a blessing when you were traveling through a hot desert with no end in sight. Of course, he could just fly to the Realgam Towers but he wanted to experience the deserts of the Orre region even if he was starting to regret it now.

It was weird, not seeing any pokemon in the area. Even if they were in the desert there would always be pokemon burrowing underground to escape from the heat or to capture other prey. Maybe he would ask Michael when he met him again, it has been a while since they met, a couple of years in fact.

He still remembered the final battle at his first Indigo Conference and Ash was ready, his family was stronger and Ash had experienced more than anyone would in their entire life, the good and the bad. Though this was not the time to think back on all that happened through his life. He had to finish this journey quick before anything urgent happened. He still had a lot to do back in Kanto after all.

Even with all his traveling he still had to help with the reports and appear at official events but you couldn't blame him for all the traveling he did, Ash couldn't stand to be cooped up in the Kanto region. Don't get him wrong, the Kanto region was a wonderful region to inhabit but Ash loved traveling around the world and investigate the mysteries surrounding the Legendaries even if he didn't want to meet them himself, most of the Brands he carried had weakened for the most part but they were still attached to him. That reminded him to visit Molly and Uncle Spencer if he remembered correctly Molly was starting her adventure and she couldn't wait.

But right now, he had to get to the Realgam Towers to meet Michael. He had done a lot during these five years. The Realgam Towers were the non-official residence for the {not official} Elite Four of Orre and the place where Orre Conference took place. Of course, it wasn't as extraordinary as the other conferences of the other regions but it was the best they could do.

The conference was done as such. Near the end of the year, many trainers could apply to face against the Four Gate Keepers of the Realgam Towers and if you could defeat them then you would be placed into the conference. The Orre Conference was one of the hardest conferences to enter due to the strength of the Four Gate Keepers. The Conference was hard to enter because it was also a place to recruit talented trainers to help maintain and protect Orre and even to see if they were any trainers to recruit into the Elite Four.

Orre still wasn't as peaceful as some of the other regions but it was well on its way with how Michael was operating. Of course, Michael was the "Champion of Orre" even though he only ascended to the position a few years ago. Before that, the position was occupied by a person called Wes who was called the "First Champion of Orre". Ash found out that Wes was the first person to defeat the first incarnation of Team Cipher - Ash didn't think he would hate anything more than Team Rocket with how it operated under his biological "father" but Team Cipher became a close second - and bring a modicum of peace to the region before traveling around the region to defeat all the remnants of Team Cipher.

After that, Wes decided to travel out of the region along with a companion to get stronger and to discover and take down any of the sponsors of Team Cipher with how the evil organization gathered members from the Hoenn and Johto region and the Pokemon they gathered to transform into Shadow Pokemon, it couldn't have been done alone - Ash had a suspicion that Team Rocket was involved with Team Cipher with Team Rocket's reach into the other regions, that was shown with Pierce and his reach into Hoenn well at least before his capture and eternal imprisonment.

After that, Michael traveled out to find Wes and asked him to help him rebuild the Orre region and Wes accepted. Little did Wes know that Michael's plan was to make Wes the "First Champion of Orre" and to use him as a figure of power, fear and hope and boy did it work. Hearing that the first person who defeated the whole organisation that brought terror to the Orre region was back made the whole underworld quiet down and it didn't hurt that Wes and Michael had made some dangerous and knowledgeable friends that would know how the underworld worked and where the criminals would hide.

Many of the former admins of Team Cipher were now part of the Elite Four or the Four Gate Keepers. It helped that the job made good pay and they were afforded with quite a large amount of power - they were expected to use that power to govern and help improve the region - and if they misused that power, well let's just say both Wes and Michael could be very persuasive.

Ash heard that the Four Gate Keepers would soon take over the positions of the Elite Four and it was to be expected with how Wes and the first admins of Team Cipher already did enough with how they governed the Orre region for at least four years and while they would still help the new Elite Four get used to their positions they were in need of rest.

Personally, Ash did not agree with how former Team Cipher admins were given positions to govern the Orre region but Ash could understand - they were short-staffed and the former admins were also some of the most powerful trainers in the region and they had supposedly straightened out - and Michael was more mature and could judge the situation.

That didn't deter the excitement Ash felt to fight against Michael and the rest of Orre's Elite Four, maybe that sounded arrogant but Ash was part of the Elite Four even if he was still a trainee but his team had become more powerful with all their experiences and Ash wouldn't overestimate himself or underestimate the Four Gate Keepers, the rest of the competition or the Elite Four or finally Michael the "Champion of Orre". He would battle against them and leave them in the duct and avenge his and his team's own defeat.

As he saw the glassy white domes of the Realgam Towers and the major waves of other trainers he couldn't wait to enter the Colosseum and show the strength of his family.

 **Afterword**

 _ **Thank you for reading this story. This story is just a little part of my imagination and I just wanted to have a little fun. I hope you enjoy my story but this story takes part in the Traveler Story written by The Straight Elf and I hope you check out his story and enjoy it, it is a great read. Anyway have a good day/night.**_


End file.
